November 15, 2019 Smackdown results
The November 15, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand which took place on November 15, 2019 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary After pinning Roman Reigns one week ago, King Corbin declared by royal decree that he would be the captain of Team SmackDown when they battle Team Raw and Team NXT at Survivor Series. Then, as his subjects Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode prepared to try and overcome Mustafa Ali & Shorty G in order to take their place on the SmackDown Survivor Series Team, Corbin invited The Big Dog to witness the matchup by standing side-by-side with him during the action. Instead of Reigns, however, a man in a dog costume emerged to further ridicule the black-clad Superstar. Following a challenge on social media, Mustafa Ali and Shorty G put their Survivor Series spots on the line against Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode. During a fast-paced tag team bout, the real Roman Reigns emerged, and when King Corbin attempted to interfere on his subjects’ behalf, the former Universal Champion stopped him in his tracks with a double boot and a mega-Spear outside the ring. With Corbin out of the way, the coast was clear for Shorty G's German suplex into Mustafa Ali's earth-shattering 450 Splash to overcome Ziggler in the center of the ring. One week after Braun Strowman and Tyson Fury joined forces to unleash an onslaught on The B-Team, Drew Gulak entered the squared circle set to face Braun Strowman and flanked by Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel. Before the bell, Gulak held up the match in order to present a visual aid that depicted him as the savior of Team SmackDown at WWE’s Fall Classic, hoping to prove that he should replace Strowman in the Men’s Survivor Series Elimination Match. However, when Gulak, Dallas and Axel launched three-on-one attack, The Monster Among Men took out The B-Team while Gulak scurried away. Here end-eth the lesson. After Kofi Kingston & Big E of The New Day overcame The Revival to capture the positive faction’s seventh Tag Team Titles, the two tandems engaged in a rematch for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. Before a clear winner could be decided, NXT’s deadly faction Undisputed ERA suddenly joined the party and attacked both tag teams to bring the action to a sudden end. Although Heavy Machinery, Lucha House Party, Apollo Crews and Heath Slater quickly came out to chase off Undisputed ERA, the issues between the brands are intensifying en route to Survivor Series. After helping to defend the honor of SmackDown against Undisputed ERA, Otis & Tucker stuck around to lay waste to Kevin Tibbs & Kip Stevens, thoroughly thrashing the local competitors and creating a party-like atmosphere while doing so. In short order, Otis & Tucker ended the beatdown with the Compactor. As Survivor Series draws closer, Team SmackDown Captain Sasha Banks opted to set up a match to determine whether Nikki Cross will represent the blue brand in the Women’s Survivor Series Elimination Match by giving her the opportunity to prove herself against SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley. Moments after the match began, however, NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler suddenly emerged. When Bayley spotted her fellow titleholder, she decided to call it a day, only to have her exit blocked by NXT’s Rhea Ripley, Mia Yim, Tegan Nox and Dakota Kai. But just as it was about to once again get ugly for the blue brand, Banks suddenly launched a counterattack on Baszler. Fire & Desire, Carmella, Dana Brooke and Tamina following close behind, igniting an all-out brawl between the two brands. Before NXT could make their exit, The Boss laid down the challenge for an impromptu Eight-Woman Tag Team Match. After NXT had been running roughshod on SmackDown for weeks, Sasha Banks finally had enough and called out several of the NXT Superstars to face the SmackDown Superstars in an impromptu match. In the final moments of the intense showdown that served as a prelude of what is to come at Survivor Series, Team SmackDown prevailed when Nikki Cross, the Superstar who began the evening being put to the test, scored the pin on Kai with the neckbreaker. Still looking get the last word, the NXT competitors attacked their victorious opponent after the bell, but Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville and Tamina quickly returned to the ring to help Team SmackDown send their cross-brand adversaries packing. One week after Universal Champion “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt attacked Daniel Bryan, The Miz welcomed his longtime rival to appear on “Miz TV,” questioning the former WWE Champion on his mental state following the onslaught. A fired-up Bryan shot back at The A-Lister with a full demonstration of his immense passion. Bryan acknowledged his own mental instability but expressed his belief that it somehow puts him on common ground with the equally unstable Wyatt. The interview was soon interrupted by Wyatt and his Firefly Fun House friends, Abby The Witch, Huskus The Pig Boy, Mercy The Buzzard and Rambling Rabbit. As Wyatt pulled his new blue Universal Championship out of the toy box, Bryan participated in a “Yes and No” back and forth with Bray’s Fun House characters. Nevertheless, The Beard was wise to what was happening and refused to give into his adversary’s head games. Instead he challenged Bray to a Universal Title Match at Survivor Series, to which the smiling Wyatt responded with a resounding “Yes!” Results ; ; *Shorty G & Mustafa Ali defeated Robert Roode & Dolph Ziggler (12:10) *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston © vs. The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) ended in a no contest. New Day retain the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (10:30) *Heavy Machinery (Tucker & Otis) defeated Kevin Tibbs & Kip Stevens (2:20) *Nikki Cross vs. Bayley ended in a no contest (0:57) *Sasha Banks, Nikki Cross, Carmella & Dana Brooke defeated Rhea Ripley, Tegan Nox, Mia Yim & Dakota Kai (9:25) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery King Corbin called out The Big Dog 11-15-19 SD 1.jpg 11-15-19 SD 2.jpg 11-15-19 SD 3.jpg Shorty G & Mustafa Ali v Robert Roode & Dolph Ziggler 11-15-19 SD 4.jpg 11-15-19 SD 5.jpg 11-15-19 SD 6.jpg 11-15-19 SD 7.jpg 11-15-19 SD 8.jpg 11-15-19 SD 9.jpg Braun Strowman laid waste to The B-Team after being berated by Drew Gulak 11-15-19 SD 10.jpg 11-15-19 SD 11.jpg 11-15-19 SD 12.jpg 11-15-19 SD 13.jpg 11-15-19 SD 14.jpg 11-15-19 SD 15.jpg 11-15-19 SD 16.jpg The New Day v The Revival 11-15-19 SD 17.jpg 11-15-19 SD 18.jpg 11-15-19 SD 19.jpg 11-15-19 SD 20.jpg 11-15-19 SD 21.jpg 11-15-19 SD 22.jpg Heavy Machinery v Kevin Tibbs & Kip Stevens 11-15-19 SD 23.jpg 11-15-19 SD 24.jpg 11-15-19 SD 25.jpg 11-15-19 SD 26.jpg 11-15-19 SD 27.jpg 11-15-19 SD 28.jpg Nikki Cross v Bayley 11-15-19 SD 29.jpg 11-15-19 SD 30.jpg 11-15-19 SD 31.jpg 11-15-19 SD 32.jpg 11-15-19 SD 33.jpg 11-15-19 SD 34.jpg Sasha, Nikki, Carmella & Dana v Rhea, Tegan, Mia & Dakota 11-15-19 SD 35.jpg 11-15-19 SD 36.jpg 11-15-19 SD 37.jpg 11-15-19 SD 38.jpg 11-15-19 SD 39.jpg 11-15-19 SD 40.jpg Bray Wyatt gets into a fierce debate with Daniel Bryan on “Miz TV” 11-15-19 SD 41.jpg 11-15-19 SD 42.jpg 11-15-19 SD 43.jpg 11-15-19 SD 44.jpg 11-15-19 SD 45.jpg 11-15-19 SD 46.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1056 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1056 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1056 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results